The Priest And The Magician
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the story of the priest and the magician. How the conversation began...


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and I present you this story, "The Priest And The Magician". But... Before you read, I must tell you something... that before you start, this tale contains **unknown facts and details in Yu-Gi-Oh!**. The following contains **spoilers about season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. If you did not watch it, do not go further... but if you did, proceed in reading... and simply enjoy the tale..._

* * *

**_The Priest And The Magician_**

_**Summary: **This is the story of the priest and the magician. How the conversation began..._

* * *

_As you are well aware, we all know about the priest, or more likely, Priest Pharaoh Seto Kaiba... and the nameless pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem... and yet, with such dismay, we all know about the magician, Priest like Mahad... Now, Priest Mahad was very an intelligent man of wisdom and such glory might... but with all due of such, we do not know this following tale as of yet. As we are well aware, Mahad was a man that was a fair like man that simply is loyal to Pharaoh Atem... but yet, with all due... of words, he was a man that loves to partake a little conversation. He was a man that loves to tell ritual and summoning... but with all his might, he simply couldn't withstand anything in his way. He was a man of wisdom and yet... There was one time that he was... out of his line. He was a man that loves to hear such conversations, but also a nice kind gestures. He yet to tell this certain tale that he was... a little... out of line when he first spoke upon Pharaoh Seto._

_When he was a young prince, Priest Mahad hates everything in his way... and he simply hated all those that simply challenged his might. He was a man that likes to speak, but he was a man that cannot back down without such fight. He was a man of words, yet... He couldn't refrain of such lies. He couldn't withstand lies from men or women... but then... He was a little off his line at least this once... The conversation went as follows... As he spoke the words to Priest Pharaoh Seto in his own palace one fateful night..._

_Priest Seto was simply a man that sat in his chair... drumming his fingers against the arm of his throne. He was very in displeasure and simply grew so impatient for his latest known intrusion... He then spoke the following words... and yelled at him... for his well untimely manner..._

_"...Why must you come and ask as such about my palace? What brings you to come over and tell me a conversation? Must you really... give as such to me? Can't you see I'm brooding about a man that hates me? What do you wish to partake and give a word?" Priest Pharaoh Seto said in a mumbled way... and yet, seething in anguish. "...What may you traveled this way to see me?"_

_"...I have come from another... place from Pharaoh Atem... and he wants a word with you. He wants to give his word that you... should not make such haste about his emotions. I must say that you are simply..." He looked at his face from bowing at the pharaoh. "...he simply hated your... feelings and his so known... business."_

_"...What must you give such words to I? I am not a man that gives anything about his words. I hate him entirely... because of my words. I have yet to find a man that I do desperately wish to speak. Yet..." He tapped with such hardness. "...I have won my fight with you."_

_"...What may you speak at this? I have yet to find a man you desperately care. Would you..." He stared at him sharply in the eyes. "...care to assemble your fight with I?"_

_"...I have yet to find that man I wish to say and not kill another. Yet, I am certain to not harm his behavior. I have yet to find him yet... and yet, I shall now find this man once I am through with Pharaoh Atem. I have yet to find that man and yet, what say you that you want to fight?" Priest Pharaoh Seto spoke in amusement with a smile. He then added, "...Are you saying you love to fight I?"_

_"...What may you think I will? What are you for lies at Pharaoh Atem?" He seethed at him with such... snarls of dismay. "...I have yet to finish you once I'm done... but I need your words of compassion. Why must you... lie to me again about Pharaoh... Atem?"_

_"...Because... I am a man that likes his face and his ways. And yet, I have yet to find a man that he loves in return. I have yet to find a man that needs to listen to my words..." He trailed... and then... he simply barked at his guards. "...Men, I want you to settle this man once this is over. I am now at ease about him... and yet, we shall have a simple judgement to do and decide who shall reign. I may now go and decease that man for treason."_

_And so... He gave word to him and simply gave his words of order to arrest the man known as Priest Mahad... and yet, he gave his words that he will see forth another life... and yet, we do not know as of what he given as punishment for such intrusion. As we set this fight, we can't say as of who he will become to another pharaoh... and yet, we cannot speak it until the next. _

_I shall now leave and say... thank you and farewell. _

_May you have a wonderful life of yours._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** I shall see you next time... when we tell the last... stone recording. I shall now leave you and go to face the man as a pharaoh... but I knew it was short. I shall now leave and partake my well duty of life. Farewell... and I'll see you next time..._


End file.
